


The Formalities of Etiquette

by Alpha_boss233



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alpha Blaise Zabini, Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha Millicent Bulstrode, Alpha Pansy Parkinson, Alpha Theodore Nott, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Beta Ron Weasley, Emotional Manipulation, Like the year is 1800-something, M/M, Multi, Not in order of most likely to get together, Omega Daphne Greengrass, Omega Draco Malfoy, Omega Hermione Granger, Relationship tags are in order of who Draco meets first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_boss233/pseuds/Alpha_boss233
Summary: Draco Malfoy comes from one of the most influential families in the pureblood circle, he is also an omega. After being allowed to attend Hogwarts, how will he shake up the wizarding world?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, more relationships TBA - Relationship
Comments: 15
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THIS NOTE
> 
> So hello everyone, I'm back! I wanted to talk about a few things before diving into this story- well the first chapter (just to test the water). So with my first story we got a Draco Malfoy who felt to me very one-dimensional. A Draco whose whole character seemed to revolve around just the fact that he was an omega with no character development, plot, or real character to speak of. With this story I hope to introduce to you all not only a new Draco, but a whole new experience into this story, one that I’ve had help with to carefully put more work into. To clarify, this fic essentially puts all of your favorite Harry Potter characters in a completely different universe. Along with this I would like to clarify that I know we are fan people and we love ships (personally I may have a few too many otps) but my story (at least this specific fic ;)) is more focused around Draco and his character rather than a specific ship (which I’ll be careful to tag this go around). With all that being said, here is the first chapter of The Formalities of Etiquette!

Chapter One

All of my life, I have been told who I am. As a pureblood omega, it is my duty to get married and pass on my husband's generation by having children. I have never been very keen on any of these things, but my father has always been stubborn about his views of things. Perhaps it would be best to relive some of my childhood to offer you a clearer picture. 

I grew up in a vast mansion placed right in the heart of a great estate. The sky was so beautiful when you woke up, painted as the background to the most beautiful forests and fields surrounding the estates. As soon as I was old enough to walk, I would make it a routine to run out onto my patio to look at the sunrise. Very often I would beg my father for hours on end to allow me to run around the grounds, he would often not want me tumbling around, but he could never say no to me for long. I would spend hours running around in the grass and trying to climb trees. I would even create secret areas only for myself to know of, and mark special trees that were the best for climbing. My mother used to complain that I would always toddle inside smelling of grass and water. 

In addition to running around the estate in my earliest years, I grew up secluded from people. In fact, my toddler years were often spent alone. But I suppose everything changed one faithful day when a young alpha boy by the name of Theodore Knott came over with his family to visit. As a young omega, I had no idea what he wanted, and as a young child I didn't know why there were strangers in my home. I will surmise that perhaps he didn't know what was happening as well. This meeting set into motion many things though. In fact, I think that this is an opportune place to start.

Draco Malfoy blinked owlishly at the young alpha before him from where he stood behind his mother. He looked towards his father with a question in his eyes. When the pair caught each other's gaze, Lucius nodded at his offspring as Draco felt a hand from his mother nudging him forward. He looked at the other boy as the young alpha stepped up towards the omega with a smile. 

“Hi, I'm Theodore Knott! Do you want to be friends?” The question itself caused Draco to take a step back, let alone his perky disposition. Theodore seemed to deflate slightly at the young omegas reluctance to accept his friendship and looked towards his own father for guidance. 

“Now Draco, be nice and say hello to the young man,” Lucius encouraged his son. Draco shook his head and squeezed his small hands into fists behind his back. 

But Draco’s father was a man of persistence and commitment. Meaning, if his father had told the Knott’s that Theodore would be receiving a new friend, then his son would have no choice but to comply with his father’s wishes. So Lucius glanced at his son one last time to show that Draco could not whine his way out of the situation. This seemed to be enough because in the next few seconds, a soft voice rang out saying:

“Hello Theodore, I would be honored to be your friend,” Draco said with a small smile. With only a few words, the young Malfoy seemed to turn Theodore into the happiest alpha on the planet. He gave Draco a blinding smile and turned to his father with a stream of demands to go play outside with his new friend. 

“Why don’t you two go play outside?” Narcissa suggested with a tight smile on her face. Draco’s face lit up with excitement, matching Theodore’s expression perfectly. The two boys quickly ran outside to play in their own small section of perfection. 

So yes, Theo and I became fast friends. We were constantly exploring the outdoors together, taking on the “world” by storm. I was content to this life for a long while until I turned six, nearly three years later. I was informed that in five years I would be attending the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and needed to start training. Being a wizard was something I was always aware of, mostly because it was always blatantly shoved into my face. But my parents always seemed to care more about my dynamic and omega training more. It seemed, in fact, that my parents used the “wizarding tutoring” as a ploy to lengthen my hours of omega training. 

I had the best teacher at the time, Mrs. Norvick. She was a russian tudor who was as quick with a ruler as she was with a math problem. Though her lessons were tough, she always managed to work in some kindness into every lesson. She was the one who introduced me to my biggest inspiration, yet worst role model, Persephone Malfoy. My grandmother was the most beautiful woman you would have ever had the pleasure of knowing and if you ever saw her moving portrait, you would think it was painted by Hans Holbein himself. But, she stood for everything that my parents enforced. Her portrait contained a fan that she held in her hand at all times. A fan that was given to me. 

When I was eight years old, I received a birthday gift from my parents like no other. It was a fan that had the Malfoy crest on it. This fan was used and passed on from generation to generation, and now it was placed into his young hands. It was around this time that the fashion guidelines my mother had enforced onto me had also upgraded to new and different looks. This even went as far as putting me in the fluffiest dress she could find, that resulted in a fit of laughter from Theodore. But soon a comfortable cross between feminine and masculine was created that I was content with, though I knew it would change once my figure did. 

My mother was a story all her own. Not only did she encourage more feminine looks for me, which were not too far fetched from what normal pure-blood omegas were put through, but the only good advice she ever gave him wasn't something most mother's would say. She sat him on her bed as she brushed his hair as she talked:

“My dear, you are an Omega, much like myself. This means you will always be seen as weak and you will have to use that to your advantage.”

Little Draco turned to look at her with a confused look on his face. She smiled softly and sat the brush down on the night stand close to her. Moving closer to him, she cupped his face and continued. 

“You will have to be cunning and ready for anything. Always be able to come up with a plan and never be afraid to manipulate anyone. Climb to the top my child, and never let anyone drag you down.” His mother finished by softly kissing his forehead and ushering him to bed. 

Even at the small age of eight, I knew from then on that I had to do whatever it took to become the best omega I could be. If I could do that, I would get to the top and never look back down. 

My grooming to be the perfect omega continued to progress into more dark and radical behaviors. When I was nine, I discovered reading for pleasure and all it had to offer. I found books that told of more than the history of events I’ve already memorized. Instead, I found the stories of daring adventure and omegas who stood for something more than marriage and children. They were all ripped from me though, after my father had discovered me digging around in search of our telescope after reading of such an adventure where a man got lost in the stars. After that event, the library was locked off and my outdoor time was restricted. But that was just how things worked out for me. 

Acceptance creeped into my mind after so many years of training and grooming. It was on the eve of my eleventh birthday, when I was told that my studies were complete, did I finally feel a last part of me snap. It was a part that was hoping I would win a fight against my parents, one that I was never willing to start. But I didn’t start or win a fight, I just lived through it all and came out as my parents had wanted, and I couldn’t even be mad at them because this is what I wanted too. So I would go to Hogwarts as I was and allow myself to become what they wanted. 

Beautiful rays of sunlight came through the thin curtains hanging over the patio door. The occupant on the bed grunted and rolled over in agitation of the sun. Draco blinked his eyes open and glanced down at his silken sheets. Laying scattered on the bed lay a tattered copy of ‘Little Women’, abandoned notes with messy writing sketched across the pages, and a quill that had a trail of spilled ink leading to it. He gasped when he saw the ink and hurriedly grabbed the quill. 

The young Omega laid it next to the inkwell on his desk and hurriedly stored his notes and book under his mattress. 

After summoning a house-elf to clean his sheets, he threw open his patio doors and watched the tail-end of the sunrise. He smiled softly at the beauty before him while his mind thought of plans for the day ahead. It was only when he had really stopped to think of what plans he had for the day did he even remember that he would be going to Diagon Alley today. In his eleven years, he had only ever been out of the house a handful of times for social gatherings and other high-socialite endeavours. This meant that Diagon Alley had never been his parents first choice of location when going out. In fact, Draco had only successfully swayed his parents into allowing him to go once, and they only lasted half an hour before shoving him back towards the mansion. But now he would achieve a full day of escape and acting like every other regular witch and wizard his age! 

Making quick time of his morning rituals, Draco raced down the stairs and into the living room of the mansion. He was wearing white undershirt with puffy sleeves and black trousers. He decided after much debate to also add a long and soft green jacket complimented the outfit and gave it a more feminine look that his mother loved. Come his thirteenth birthday his mother would push for more feminine dresses and skirts, followed by a sixteenth birthday that would hail full debutante gowns and the line between feminine and masculine would be broken. But for now, he was only eleven and trivial things such as that did not matter. 

“I am ready to go now,” Draco announced as he rushed into the room. His mother startled from her seat where she was knitting and his father slowly looked up from his newspaper. The youngest Malfoy could quickly sense that they were going to try to play him and put up his walls in preparation. 

“Why Dragon, whatever are you talking about?” Lucius inquired with a questioning look on his face. Narcissa looked at Draco with a blank face to see what her son would do. Draco groaned and twisted his coat in his hands before releasing the poor fabric and glaring at his father. 

“You and mother promised that today I would be allowed to go to Diagon Alley for my supplies.” He stated softly to his parents. Many things have been recanted after “further deliberation” and he silently begged this would not join his fallen dreams. 

He watched as his father rolled his eyes and rubbed his temples, thinking over what his son just said. His mother looked disinterested and went back to knitting with a bored expression. Draco paced around the room, barely tolerating the noise of the silence of his father’s thoughts. Finally came the sound of rustling news papers and his father's voice: 

“Very well, we shall go to Diagon Alley.” Lucius said with a sigh of acceptance. Narcissa gave a small smile and nodded at Draco as she and Lucius stood to gather their things. Draco snickered to himself before running after his parents. 

Once they had arrived in Diagon Alley, his parents walked in front of him while Draco walked behind them. He looked around at all of the shops with a big smile on his face. Many people his family passed gave them odd looks, ranging from disgusted to horrified. He just raised an eyebrow at them and lifted his chin in pride. 

Was his family conceited, distrustful, and full of a long history of backstabbing traitors? Yes. But was that going to stop Draco from feeling pride for his family name and himself; like he said, his family was conceited, and so was he. Plus, it wasn't like everyone in his family was bad, if one good quote could come from his mother's mouth it would be that, “not every person from a bad family is necessarily evil. Take apples for instance, you wouldn't kill a whole orchard for one rotten tree now would you?” 

Draco quickly caught himself before he let his mind wander too far and focused on what was going on around him in more detail. He watched the many witches and wizards as they went throughout their day. Some looked annoyed at having been dragged out of their comfortable homes for something as tedious as shopping. There were expressions of wonder on many children's faces, adults as well, probably mudbloods if Draco had to guess. But one person caught Draco’s attention, the face of a confused and frightened boy wandering around through Diagon Alley. 

Draco cocked his head in assessment as he took in the young boy. He couldn't be any younger than Draco himself but looked much more vulnerable than anyone he had ever seen. The youngest Malfoy took a step out of line and towards the young boy, eyes following the figure as it slipped into Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions. Draco looked almost entranced as he walked towards the store and he only snapped out of it when a hand grabbed his arms. 

“Draco, what are you doing here?” the question came from a bubbly voice right into his ear. He startled and turned quickly to see Theodore Knott standing there with a smile on his face. Draco gave him a forced smile in return before looking back over his shoulder. 

It wasn't like he wasn't happy to see his oldest friend, but his curiosity had already won over his nostalgic thoughts. But Theo hadn't been over in quite awhile, four months to be exact, and perhaps he should be paying more attention to him rather than a random boy. All sympathy was lost soon after fingers snapped in front of his face, forcing him to turn back and glare at Theodore. 

“I’ll have you know that I am getting my supplies for school. What exactly are you doing lurking around here?” Draco snapped at the older boy. Theodore’s smile grew wider, probably at the satisfaction of knowing he has pissed Draco off. 

“Same as you, no need to get pissy.” Theodore laughed as he gestured to his parents talking to Draco’s own. The latter rolled his eyes once more before glaring and finishing the argument with a final:

“You're insufferable.” 

“Oh you wound me, my dear.” Theodore laughed loudly before quickly shutting up as their parents migrated closure to the two young boys. Draco raised an eyebrow at Theodore when he noticed how stiff his friend had gotten in the presence of his father before straightening up as well. 

“Draco Malfoy, look how you’ve grown,” Theodore’s father complimented with a (fake) smile. Draco reciprocated his own smile and gagged inside his head before replying. 

“Why thank you. It has been some time, hasn't it?” It took everything in him not to reply with a sharp retort or bold compback. Now despite his age, he was not stupid, and could tell that the older gentleman had always had a certain fascination with him. Draco knew that his parents were aware of this as well, making it a point to always be in the room with him while Theodore's parents were around, though the youngest Malfoy wasn't sure if their concerns were always for the right reasons. 

Draco, already bored of the Knotts, turned to his own parents with a look of innocence painted onto his face.

“Mother, Father, I wish to go to Madame Malkin’s to get my robes, if it's not too much trouble.” Draco said sweetly. The perfect sentence too, short, to the point, and enough pleasantness to reel in the empathy of those around him. 

“Oh darling what a splendid idea, why don't you accompany him Theodore?” Narcissa beamed at the two young boys. Theodore smirked at Draco who rolled his eyes in return and snatched the boy's wrist. 

“Ouch! You have a very strong grip…” Theodore complained as he was dragged into the shop. It occured to Draco a few moments later that he never waited for Theodore's reply before dragging him inside the shop, but he quickly realized he didn't care. 

As Theo rubbed his wrist, Draco scouted around for the boy he saw earlier. He ended up spotting him getting fitted for his robes and requested that the same be done for him, and quickly. Theo whined about how he already got his robes, which earned a slap upside the head from an apathetic Draco. 

Finally he was called back and found the boy standing on a footstool and getting his robes tailored. He heard Theodore protesting as the curtain was closed before he could enter with Draco. The latter laughed lightly under his breath as he stepped into the stool next to the boy.

Using the cover of the robe slipping over his head, he allowed himself to steal a long glance at the boy before him. He looked uncomfortable to say the least, fidgeting with the side of the robe which was not being tailored. 

“Hello there! Hogwarts, too?” Draco inquired with a smile, though it probably looked more or less like a sneer. It seemed that his boastful hello snapped the other boy out of his anxious silence, as he snapped his head up to look at Draco. 

“Yes,” the boy answered, his voice was nearly a whisper. Well, there goes all the expectations Draco had. He thought that at least the boy would enjoy a little chat after Draco showed he didn't mean any harm. Well if the boy wouldn't humor him with a more talkative conversation, he would at least have a wall to vent to. 

“My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," Draco rattled off with a bored drawl. Really, he thought the boy would pipe into the conversation by now. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. My father thinks that they are too dangerous for me, because of my...well, he just thinks I'm too “delicate”. But, I think I'll create a plan to get my own broom without him knowing, maybe even smuggle it into Hogwarts.”

Draco smiled to himself at the funny implication and looked over to observe the boy's reaction to what he was saying. When he only witnessed awkward staring towards the front of the room, he rolled his eyes and straightened up before continuing:

“Have you got your own broom?”

“No.”

“Play Qudditch at all?”

“No.”

“Me neither, like I said, too delicate. Guess we have something in common after all, right?” Draco laughed lightly and glanced over at the boy, only to see him finally looking towards Draco with confusion filling his eyes. The blond cleared his throat and looked back down at the robes before glancing up and asking, “so, do you know what house you'll be in?”

“No.”

Draco groaned and would've slapped his forehead if it was a proper thing to do in public. Instead, he continued on with his talking, glossing over the boy's obvious anxieties. 

“Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been - imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" Draco gave a fake laugh that quickly ended when all he received from the boy was a grunt. 

Finally accepting defeat, he decided to join the strange boy in staring out the window in front of them. He was allowing his mind to wander once again and was almost ten pages into his memorized copy of ‘Emma’ when he spotted a beast of a man walking outside the window. He blinked his eyes, and only when he realized what he was seeing was not in fact an illusion did he alert the other boy of the Giants presence. 

“I say, look at that man!" Draco announced rather loudly as he nodded toward the front window. The giant was standing there, grinning at the boy and pointing at two large ice creams to show he couldn't come in. 

"That's Hagrid," said the boy, a little excitement now lacing his voice. "He works at Hogwarts. " 

"Oh,” stopped Draco. He didn't realize the giant was actually a...Hagrid, a man he knew very much about if his history lessons had anything to say for it, “I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?”

“He's the gamekeeper,” the boy faltered. Now he was closing in again, honestly it was becoming more bothersome then interesting to talk to the mysterious stranger. 

“Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of savage. Lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed.”

“I think he's brilliant,” the boy stated coldly. 

“Do you?” Draco teased with a slight sneer. “Why is he with you? Where are your parents?”

“They're dead,” 

“Oh, sorry. I didn't realize," Draco mumbled. He's never dealt with...loss. It seemed like this whole conversation had become derailed into something that Draco did not want to be a part of. "But they were our kind, weren't they?”

“They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean.”

“I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?”

The boy began to look very uncomfortable and was about to retort when Theodore fell through the curtain with an employee right behind him. He jumped up and dusted himself off before walking over the Draco. 

“Ready to go?” Theodore asked him. Draco rolled his eyes and swatted at the designer who stepped away with an agitated look. Theodore glanced around the room before locking eyes with the boy and walking up to him. “Pretty scrawny alpha. Don't you think, Drake?”

Draco blinked in surprise before looking back at the supposed alpha. He didn't even think to smell him, but with Theo also being an alpha, he made it a goal to smell any “competition”. The boy looked at Theodore and Draco in confusion before deciding to take the cowards way out and walk out the door. Theodore laughed mockingly while Draco stood silently watching as the boy scurried towards safety. Theodore snorted one last time before turning to Draco. 

“Your parents are pissed off that we were separated. We should probably catch up to them.” Theodore encouraged while he started to walk away in the same direction that the boy went. Draco rolled his eyes, of course his parents would be upset over something as tedious as a half-hour separation from his “protector”.

Later that night at dinner, the small family were discussing Hogwarts and certain restrictions and privileges Draco would have while attending. Draco listened with disinterested ears as his father talked about the Slytherin Common Room, his Uncle Snape, and his “friends” Crabbe and Goyle who would be accompanying him everywhere. In fact, it all bored him to death until one thing reached his ears. 

“Harry Potter will also be attending school with you, and I heard he was visiting Diagon Alley today as well. You might have seen him, he is believed to be short and have black hair. Of course he also has that stupid scar…”

The rest of what his father said was cut off by the sound of Draco’s fork clattering onto the table as he dropped it with wide eyes. Slowly he connected the dots between the oh-so-famous Harry Potter and the boy he met in Madam Malkin’s. 

“Draco! Mind your dinner manners, what has gotten into you?” Narcissa demanded as she and her husband shared bewildered looks. Draco locked eyes with his mother and smirked. 

“Sorry mother, father, I just thought of something.” Lucius raised an eyebrow before continuing with his speech as if nothing happened. Narcissa seemed to grow a slight smile, the gears turning slightly in her head. While Draco took a sip of his drink and began to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!
> 
> Question before you go -> could you please leave a comment about which version of the story you like best or if you think I should continue this story in specific..it would be helpful in the continuation of this story!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco begins his stay at Hogwarts- meeting many friends, and causing a little trouble.

Draco stood out in the middle of the fields of his home. His many trunks were all being packed by the house elves while he gathered some of his more personal items. He would miss the beauty of Malfoy Manor while he was being shoved away in a disgusting dungeon. He heard someone walk up to him and be prepared for his mother to tell him it was time to go.

“You look lovely.” He turned to see his father standing there, regal as always with what could be called a faint smile on his lips. “I know you believe I have low expectations for your time at Hogwarts because you are an Omega. Know that I expect nothing but perfection from you.”

Draco knew that his father was trying to say: know your place as an omega, but don’t anyone look down on you. Draco smiled and ran to hug his father. Lucius Malfoy was never one for affection but he supposed that if it was for his son, he could allow a few seconds. Soon he retracted from the hug and straightened himself out before telling Draco to get ready to leave for Hogwarts. 

Once he had gathered all of his hidden books and notes into a satchel, he looked around his room and closed the door. Many house elves were scurrying around, trying to get everything ready for Draco’s time at Hogwarts. He sneakily added another trunk to the pile- just a dozen or so extra books. He hurried down the stairs and arrived downstairs to see his Uncle Severus standing in the hall, talking to his parents, and looking very impatient. 

“There you are, my sweet dragon. Are you ready?” His mother smiled when he came into their line of sight. He watched as his Uncle assessed his appearance before seemingly being satisfied as he disinterestedly looked away. 

“Yes, mother.” Draco gave his own smaller smile as he clutched his satchel closer to his body. His father looked down at the bag and looked as if he was going to say something. Instead, he turned his face away and let it pass. Draco smiled wider without the adults noticing. 

When they had appeared at the train station, they quickly made it through to the platform. Draco took notice of those around him, and quickly spotted a certain bubbly boy in the crowd. He rolled his eyes and hid his smile as Theodore rushed over to him. 

“Today is the day we’ll finally become true Slytherins!” Theo announced once he had gotten closer to his friend. Draco smiled and nodded in excitement before turning around to look at his family. 

“Goodbye dear, we love you!” Narcissa beamed at her son. Draco rushed over and gave her one last hug before turning to his father to see what he would say. Lucius was looking around, out of his element and very uncomfortable around the crowds of people. Nevertheless, he glanced down at his son and smiled so small that only Draco would see. 

“Make us proud. I love you.” 

Draco swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded determinedly. With one last goodbye from his uncle, and a reminder to stay close to his friends, Draco and Theo hurried off to board the train. Of course Draco forced them to walk at a nice pace befitting two pure-blooded aristocrats, while Theodore tried to run into the train. 

As they made their way through the train isle, Draco and Theodore took a small joy in seeing their peers cower back in fear. Not all of them did of course, but Draco had a plan that would have every single student begging all of Slytherin for forgiveness. Theodore, seemingly picking a cart, threw open a door to a nearby compartment and gave a mock-gentlemanly bow to Draco. The younger rolled his eyes and stepped inside the empty compartment, only to find four people conversing amongst themselves. 

“Who the hell are you?” Demanded one of the girls to the right. She was slightly pudgy with brown wavy hair and a sneer on his face. 

Draco raised an eyebrow at her tone before turning his head to give the same look to Theodore. The alpha growled under his breath in annoyance before strutting up to the small group. Before he could do anything too drastic though, a voice came from the only boy sitting in the compartment before Draco and Theodore entered. 

“You’re Draco Malfoy and Theodore Knott, both of your families have been a part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight for years.” As he talked, the boy stood and walked over to the pair. While he did so, Draco ran a quick assessment to see what he was dealing with. The boy was darker skinned with baggy clothes, though they looked semi-expensive, and a nervous smile on his face. Seeing as the boy didn’t have any traits of a blood-traitor or mud-blood, Draco slowly relaxed. 

“Yes, and you all are?” Draco sniffed while Theodore rolled his eyes at the young Malfoy’s snobbish tone. It was always so painful to watch Draco try to pull off a high socialite attitude, though the only real pain was in his ribs from having to keep from laughing. 

“O-Oh I'm Blaise Zabini, alpha. This is Pansy Parkinson, also an alpha, along with Millicent Bulstrode. This is Daphne Greengrass, she's the only omega with us. T-That is until you showed up” Blaise, as he called himself, stumbled over himself as he talked. Theodore tried to keep himself from laughing at the young alpha’s nervousness while Draco nodded at each individual. 

Draco put a face to the slightly-pudgy girl, Millicent, and then looked over the other two. Pansy had very short black hair with bangs, she was also very skinny. Daphne also had black hair but it was very smooth and long, her eyes were very blue and she was smiling widely.

“Well Zabini, I think we'll stay with you. After all, I have a plan I need to put into motion and I need to...well let's just say I need to be in like-minded company.” Draco smiled as he sat down next to Daphne. He noticed the girl had a fan clutched in her hands, he commented on it and they started talking lightly. While they talked, Theodore inserted himself between Blaise and Draco. 

“So what big plan are you working on?” Pansy drawled as she leaned forward to rest her head in her hands, feigning disinterest. Draco smirked at her before looking around the room and glancing to make sure the door was shut. Only then did he look back over and ask:

“Have you heard that Harry Potter shall be attending Hogwarts with us?”

It was much later, after he had explained his plans and the conversations turned lighter, that they were interrupted. A bushy-haired girl poked her head through and asked:

“Have you happened to see a toad anywhere?” Draco raised an eyebrow at her and decided to kill two birds with one stone and see how his new “group” and the girl reacted to each other. He shared a look with Theodore and the two stayed silent as Blaise began talking. 

“No we haven't. Why do you have a need for a toad anyway?” He demanded with a sneer. Well that was very aggressive, Draco mused. The girl glared at Blaise in response and folded her arms. 

“I'll have you know that the toad is not in fact mine, but Neville Longbottom’s.” This made even Draco freeze up, every pure-blood knew of the Longbottom’s and their betrayal. Blaise growled and stood up, pushing his aggressive pheromones onto the girl. Theodore looked over at Draco, who raised one hand to tell Theo not to do anything and discreetly covered his nose with the other.

The girl scrunched her nose and turned her head up to him, “How horrid, I pity the poor omega who’d have to spend their precious time around you.” She sneered before slamming the compartment door closed. 

Draco removed his hand from his face and raised an eyebrow at the girl. She was very fiery, obliviously a Gryffindor at heart, and wasn’t afraid of an alpha as ill-tempered as Blaise. He would have to talk with her more to completely understand what the girl was capable of. Theodore smirked at Draco as if he could read his mind and settled back into eating his disgusting chocolate frogs. 

“That was..interesting.” Draco quipped to lighten the mood. Daphne stifled a laugh with her hand while Blaise huffed and slumped down into his seat. Draco rolled his eyes at Zabini’s childish behavior and stood from his seat. “I have to go get changed, I suggest you all do the same. We will be arriving at Hogwarts soon and I would simply die if I made my first impression looking like….well.” Draco gestured to the people around him. 

Daphne and Pansy looked slightly offended at his statement, though the Omega quickly glanced self-consciously down at her clothing before making a grab for her bag. Theodore, used to Draco’s posh-nonsense, simply dug further into his collection of treats. 

“First year’s this way! Come on now, don't be shy!” 

The booming voice of an oaf that Draco recognized full well came from further down the train. Draco stood with his arms crossed, glaring at the other children who were making their way towards the boats.

His group, (companions, friends?), made quick work in following him off the train and gathering around him. Of course, Theo had to make a show of it. 

“So this is Hogwarts, thought we’d get here sooner!” Theodore exclaimed as he jumped off the train. Draco groaned and rolled his eyes before turning and smiling sweetly at his long-time companion. 

“Why don't you go find the elusive Crabbe and Goyle I've heard so much about?” Theodore rolled his eyes in return at the young Malfoy's obviously fake kindness, but eventually did run off to find the boys. Draco watched him run before turning back to his group and gesturing for them to follow him. 

As they walked, Blaise made quick work at expressing his natural odors into the environment. Draco sneered at the smell, which many of his fellow classmates took personally as he walked by them. The three girls tried to look as intimidating as possible, with Daphne even trying to copy Draco’s delicate while not delicate look. Sadly, all of them looked like mud-bloods compared to Draco’s perfect mix of regal submissive omega and demanding Malfoy heir. The only thing worse than an intimidating omega, was not being able to tell if the omega was intimidating or not. It gave Draco an air of unapproachability that he craved. 

Once they had made it to the boat, many of the other students had put distance between them and Draco’s group. He gave a smile of satisfaction to the ocean before it quickly vanished into a groan as he heard Theodore fast approaching. 

“I finally found them over by the side of the train, bullying some boys for their candy.” Theodore laughed in puffs, trying to catch his breath so he could explain everything more in detail. “The boys ended up running when they saw me comin’ so guess who got to keep the candy!”

Draco gave Theodore a dry stare as the latter threw candy in his face. It was beyond comprehension to the young Malfoy how anyone could ever be intimidated by Theo. Draco snapped out of his state when he saw two larger boys running towards them. 

“You must be Crabbe and Goyle. As you know, you were ‘asked’ to be my ‘friends’ so that I could have extra protection. There is no doubt in my mind that you two will be perfect for the job.” Draco droned on his little speech, obvious to everyone around that it was not truly his words he was speaking. His father had told him days ago to be polite as possible to his two new ‘friends’. But even though Draco did not appreciate hired-help, he would at least make an effort to recognize their presence every day or so. 

The two boys shared a look before staring blankly at the young Malfoy. Taking that as all the answers he needed, Draco turned to swiftly climb into a boat with Theodore on his tail. 

Swimming up to Hogwarts almost took the very breath out of Draco. It was so beautiful, and big, and it almost reminded Draco of his vacation home in France. He held fond memories of running through the corridors every day, always finding something new in the small castle. He looked over at Theodore to see him smiling widely at the castle, and he couldn't help it if just for a second his heart felt good and his cheeks warmer. 

When everyone had arrived safely at the castle, they were all quickly rushed to wait right outside the great hall. Many people in his group were looking around the school in awe of how beautiful it was, and even Draco had to admire the beautiful interior. He locked eyes with everyone in his group before scourging around for the boy-who-lived

“Welcome to Hogwarts.” Professor McGonagall started, “Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup.”

It was then that, out of the corner of his eye, Draco saw a young boy jump forward.

“Trevor!” Draco quickly put the boy and the frog together and realized he was looking at Neville Longbottom. With a scent much weaker than even Potter’s, it was unclear to the young Malfoy if Longbottom was even an alpha or an omega. 

McGonagall rolled her eyes and said, “The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily.” She then turned around and left.

Draco continued his previous task of hunting down the boy-who-lived and saw a smaller boy with black hair and a familiar scent, though it was just as weak from when Draco last caught a whiff. Now it was time to formally introduce himself to Potter, and cause just a little bit of trouble. 

Draco walked up to the famous Harry Potter with a smile as his group followed him. Many of the other students gathered around the two groups, though Potter’s ‘group’ was just him and a red-headed boy. Draco watched as Harry turned towards him in confusion before slight fear came over his face in recognition. Theodore snickered to himself before Draco shut him up with a glare. He turned to start talking but was interrupted by the Weasel 

“Harry, you shouldn't make friends with this omega. He's nothing but bad news.” Potter glanced over at his friend and looked like he was going to say something before Draco interrupted. 

“Please Weasel, I can introduce myself.” Draco sneered before smiling at Harry. “Draco Malfoy, we met a little while ago, tell me you didn't forget! It seems like my associates and I have caught you just in time! Now let me get straight to the point. You see, there are people in the wizarding world who will elevate your status, and Weasels, who don't even stay loyal to their own kind. You don't want to be around the wrong sort, now do you?” Once Draco had finished, he held out his hand to the smaller boy and waited for him to shake it. 

Harry looked down at the hand before glaring up at Draco. “I think I can tell the wrong sort out for myself.” As soon as he said it, Potter’s eyes widened a little but he held firm to his statement. Draco blinked owlishly as he slowly withdrew his hand. His cheeks dusted pink in embarrassment before his face twisted into something different. 

“Well, it seems I’ve misjudged you, Potter.” Draco said with a smirk. His smirk quickly morphed into a sneer and he quipped, “You’re more stupid then I’ve given you credit.” The other students around them gasped and stared at Draco in disbelief. Theodore started laughing at his peers faces and walked up behind Draco. 

“Big mistake, mate. You really shouldn’t make enemies so quickly you know?” Harry looked in between the two pure-bloods before Ron butted in for him. 

“Speak for yourself you mangy pureblood Alpha.” Theodore glared darkly at the Weasel and Blaise next to him began to growl. 

“We are ready for you now,” Perfectly timed, Draco mused. If McGonagall had been a second later they may have had to clean blood off the floor. 

After the dust settled, many of the kids around them started muttering to themselves. Draco glared at them all and snapped his fingers. Immediately, Crabbe and Goyle walked up to Draco while pushing other kids aside. Once the bigger boys arrived, Draco huffed and stormed off towards the sorting ceremony. As they walked, the group started whispering to each other:

“What are we going to do now? Your plan went completely wrong!” Pansy whisper-shouted into Draco's ear. He grunted in annoyance at her close-proximity. 

“Everything will be fine! I’m sure Draco has a back-up plan.” Daphne insisted while she shared a quick reassuring smile with Draco. 

“Of course I have a plan, I always do… And I will be sure to let you all know when I figure out exactly what it is.” Pansy and Blaise groaned while Theodore bursted out in laughter. Draco smirked to himself as the group entered the Great Hall. 

It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. The tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting.Draco gasped in awe at the sight of it all. He heard the red-headed girl from the train commenting on the ceiling and reminded himself to talk to her before the school year was over. 

When the group had stopped at the end of the hall, Draco took his moment to glance around at the respective tables. He saw the Hufflepuffs looking both nervous and excited to see the newcomers. The Gryffindor’s seemed to just be excited in general, with overconfidence leaking from their very pores. After trying not to gag, Draco noticed the Ravenclaws completely oblivious to what was going on around them with their faces in their books. Finally the Slytherin table looked to be calculating every child that entered through the doors and assessing them. It only took a few moments for Draco to realize they were assessing him in particular. 

He noticed a rather tall and relatively muscular fellow looking at him very carefully. It seemed that Theodore had noticed the boy as well as he gave huff of irritation while glaring at the Slytherin. Draco’s oldest friend was never especially protective of him, though Narcissa always told her son that things would change when they got older, he just hoped that the day wasn't going to arrive anytime soon. Alpha's were gross. 

They didn't wait long before a very old looking man at the head of the front table rose from his seat. He cleared his throat quietly and a shush seemed to fall over the school. He nodded in satisfaction before beginning his speech, “I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death.”

Draco raised an eyebrow and glanced over at his friends to see their faces covered in similar confusion. The omega wasn't sure if the old man- Professor Dumbeldore as he recalled- had continued on with his speech or not because he quite frankly stopped listening. But pretty soon he was snapped out of his spiral by the voice of Professor McGonagall. 

“When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses.” She carefully opened the parchment of name and cleared her throat to begin. 

Draco stopped listening though and went back to his thoughts, prepared to come out of his mind once more should his name be called. Theodore noticed his friend had gone back to his own little world and listened slightly more diligently, just in case Draco happened to miss his name being called. 

“Draco Malfoy!” As soon as he heard it, Draco perked up. Draco took a deep breath and started walking forward, painfully aware of the hush that had befallen the Great Hall. 

There he was on display for everyone to see: a legacy of pureblood tradition belonging to the highest of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. The silence soon turned to murmurs, those of pureblood descent knew exactly who he was and those who weren't aware were quickly informed by their peers. How overwhelming it must be to have an expected life path for you to take on your shoulders, to have a destiny of nothing more than marriage and pregnancy. One might think that would overwhelm anyone, but not Draco. He was prepared all his life for societal pressure and this was simply a first test of ability. Though in the depths of his mind cried a voice of fear and uncertainty, asking if this was a path he would really want to go down.

But by the time he had heard the distant voice, he'd already sat down. The sorting hat made quick work of yelling ‘Slytherin!’ even seeming to be before it touched the young boy's head. 

Draco smiled smugly as the cheers ran out from the Slytherin table. He walked gracefully towards his seat and took his rightful spot by Daphne, who had made quick work on talking up some second year omegas. The male omega watched as the rest of his group gathered around him, talking and greeting their fellow Slytherin’s.

It was soon after that a feast to rival a Malfoy Christmas Banquet was presented to the students. Draco grabbed a little food and put it on his plate, enough to satisfy his hunger but not give the impression that he over-indulged. However, Theodore quickly shoveled food onto his plate and set a fine example of lions eating in the jungle.

Draco turned to Daphne and asked, “So, have you read the latest from Russia, I believe it to be called ‘War and Peace’! I have a copy if you would like to borrow it?” 

Daphne laughed lightly and said, “How funny! You know Omega’s aren’t allowed to read, unless your father is a progressive? Doesn’t seem like the type..”

“Oh no, I just like to sneak a peak and it is very interesting to read!” Draco exclaimed, causing him to get odd looks from those around him.

One of the second years looked down at him and said, “Seems rather dull to read, don’t you think?” She turned to her friends and they laughed lightly.

Ashamed, but not deterred, Draco turned back to his plate and said, “Perhaps, though it has seemed to not have helped you either way.”

The second year gasped and Draco smirked at his meal as Theodore broke out into a fit of laughter. 

After their meal, they were escorted by a duly excited prefect who seemed to be disinterested in the whole affair. During the walk, Draco was heavily fascinated in the art around the school as he was led up the moving staircases, the school was so beautifully architectured. It was so simply depressing that there was hardly any art or beauty in the dungeons for the Slytherins to admire. 

As the door was opened the first thing that came to the young Malfoy’s mind was green. He was already aware that the dungeons were located partially under the lake and caused it to gain a green tint.

"Welcome to the Slytherin Dungeon. Alpha dormitories, down the hall and to your left. Omega’s, the same on your right. You'll find that your belongings have already been brought up,” said the Prefect. Draco could’ve sworn that when the older boy talked that time, he had the barest hint of excitement in his voice. Probably because his job was done. 

Draco turned to walk down the stairs and felt an arm snake around his, Daphne again. She was flanked by two other girls, a blonde and a redhead. 

“This is Georgia Pearney, you can call her George, and Elizabeth Burke. Eliza is a part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, just like us, Draco!” Daphne giggled at the excitement of it all while Draco gave her a polite smile. “They shall be living with us, isn’t that just grand? So fun!”

“Indeed,” Draco said quietly as they arrived into their dorms. It was so incredible, the banister beds looked very comfortable, but smaller than Draco was used to, similarly with the little seating area. It reminded Draco of the apartments in some of the castles he had stayed at in the past, while his father was entertaining foreign Kings. 

“It’s so beautiful here, don’t you agree?” Daphne squealed in his ear. Draco nodded absently as he went towards his many trunks to figure out which one had his hidden satchel and books. The girls sniffed around the room and squealed when they found different features that added to the decor of the room. 

He pulled his trunk of books onto his bed and through it open, gathering the books and stacking them on his nightstand. The male omega pulled out his satchel as well and stacked it onto the books, deciding not to open his scientific notes to the girls just yet. He noticed Elizabeth giving him a weird look, her nose scrunching as she assessed what he seemed to be doing. 

“What’s that you have there, Draco?” The curious girl inquired, stepping into his space and drawing the attention of the other two girls. Draco turned to her and smiled slightly, still on guard.

“They’re books that I have brought from home, would you like to read one?” Draco asked as he raised a copy of Rousseau’s, ‘The Social Contract’ toward Eliza. 

She glanced down at briefly and said, “I do not believe Mr. Malfoy would be very pleased to learn that his son is setting such a bad example of a pureblood omega.”

Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked before setting the book down and saying, “Oh I am so sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed you can read.”

Elizabeth’s eyes widened so much that one would think they would pop out of her head. They proceeded to narrow as she stepped closer to the other omega, “One letter to my father and all of your books could be gone, your attendance at Hogwarts could be gone, I don’t think we want that now, do we?”

“You seem to think you have more power than you actually do, Eliza.” Draco snapped as he copied her facial expression.

“Why don’t we all take a step back? Draco, it isn’t really allowed for Omega’s to have outside reading materials...perhaps talking to the Head of House tomorrow about it?” Daphne distinguished the fight, stepping in between her friends.

“I shall,” Draco huffed. He gathered his books and put them back in his trunk, shoving them under his bed. “Is that alright for now?” Draco gritted out, teeth grinding together.

“It ‘tis,” Elizabeth smiled before turning to go set her own bed up, no doubt soon to be covered in silly flowers from her home garden. Theodore used to complain about going to her home and coming back smelling of blood roses. 

Draco dragged open his other trunks and started to unpack slowly, thinking about his new living situation. When it became clear that he should go to bed, as all of his new roommates had already done similarly, he made himself comfortable underneath the unfamiliar sheets and tried to sleep.

The next morning found Draco sprawled across his sheets in a rather unflattering manner. He was awoken rather abruptly to the sounds of giggling from the girls. He shot them a glare only to realize they were looking down at something. He grumbled and sat up in bed, “What are you all looking at?”

“Oh Draco, come look! George brought makeup from France, you have to come try some on, you will look stunning!” Daphne squealed, dragging Draco over to one of the vanities.

Elizabeth looked amused, laughing lightly and commenting, “Yes, how beautiful the Lady Malfoy.” It got quieter then, George looking shy to put any on Draco due to the uncertainty of how he would react to such a comment. He, however brushed it off as jealousy on Elizabeth’s part and sat down at the vanity.

“Go ahead, George, I think it’ll look fantastic done by you,” the slightly younger girl smiled and began to apply the eye shadow.

“How right you are, Draco!” Daphne said, laughing lightly as she went to go get dressed. 

Once they had dressed and were sporting similar makeup looks, the omegas went to go look around the Great Hall for supper, but not before running into the Alpha’s exiting. 

“Draco, you are looking lovely this morning,” Theodore quipped as he caught a look at the young omegas eye shadow. Draco, in turn, lightly smacked him and went to continue out the door.

Blaise jogged up to him and stood in front of the group of omegas, “Perhaps, we should travel together, we wouldn’t want you all getting hurt.”Draco raised an eyebrow at that and turned to the girls who had varying impressions. Elizabeth seemed to also not be amused, while Daphne looked like she would fall over dead from flattery. George didn’t seem to care at all.

Draco turned back to the Alpha and said, “I think we will be alright, the protection is not needed.” 

Pansy, seeming to jump out of no-where, said, “Well of course you all need protection, we insist and if you think you all can argue, know you cannot. It would be improper and what if something were to happen!”

Draco rolled his eyes before aggressively gesturing towards the door. Blaise got the hint and rushed to open it, at the very least allowing the Omegas to exit first, followed by Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Millicent, and Theodore. 

They strode down the hallways and up the stairs towards the Great Hall, all while their fellow first years stared at them, even a couple of second years seemed to be interested in their little group. Well not so little any more with George and Eliza added in. 

When they entered the Great Hall it was clear that mostly everyone else had already woken up and gone down to eat breakfast. Draco observed those around him before looking at his Uncle Snape and realizing he needed to talk with him about the reading situation before going to his classes.

As the rest of the group went to go sit down at the table he stayed standing and went to catch Snape as he was walking away. He was about to walk over when he felt someone grab his wrist.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Blaise asked from where he was holding Draco’s hand. He seemed to have gained confidence from this morning's experience, Draco would squash that quickly.

He turned around to meet Blaise’s eyes and said quietly, “don’t ever fucking grab me.” Blaise let go instantly and Draco jerked his hand back before huffing and stomping away. 

“Uncle Snape, I have a question if you have time?” Draco asked while he stepped in Snape’s path to block him from leaving.

“What is it?” Snape said stiffly, teeth clenched and obviously not happy with being interrupted. Draco smiled sheepishly before continuing to talk.

“I wanted to know what the rule is here on books and omegas having them,,,?” Draco asked quietly, almost too afraid of the answer. Snape raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes.

“Omega’s are allowed to possess in-school material only, and there is a strict no-access policy.” Snape silently counted the seconds in his heads before his Draco exploded. It didn’t take long.

“That is barbaric! I can’t believe that...okay, what if hypothetically an omega was to say sneak in a couple of books?”

The older omega knelt down towards his nephew and said quietly, “We would have to burn them, so if you’re implying what I think you are, do not mention it to anyone.”

Draco went slightly pale but nodded and walked back over to the table to eat. Daphne raised an eyebrow and Eliza snickered quietly but other than that everyone else seemed to be unbothered. He needed to find a place to hide his books. 

His first class of transfigurations was so dull, nothing but quill and parchment work. Goyle sat next to him seeming to barely be paying attention, simply writing what was written. Though Draco similarly didn’t care that much, he was determined to get some of the highest grades in the school. The class happily got slightly entertaining when Potter and the Weasel slammed through the door. 

It immediately began clear that they were not aware of Professor McGonagall’s powers when they started to relax. Draco almost thought they got away with it, that is until she jumped off the desk and transformed into their teacher.

He laughed lightly as he heard the exchange between the professors and his two peers and turned to see Goyle snickering behind his hand. 

They were walking out of class when Draco felt a flick on his back. He stopped and turned to see Theodore standing behind him with a smirk on his face. In realizing something had happened, Crabbe and Goyle stepped intimidatingly towards the alpha. 

“Whoa hey guys, I mean no trouble.” Theodore said while he raised his hands in defense. Draco rolled his eyes and motioned his bodyguards back before stepping up towards Theodore.

“What do you want Knott? You weren’t in class, care to explain?” Draco inquired stiffly as he continued to walk towards his uncle's class. Theodore jogged to keep up with him, though Crabbe and Goyle made it so it wasn’t very easy to reach the young Malfoy.

“Was preoccupied, but that isn’t what I have to tell you. Apparently there is a rumor going on that you aren’t a pureblood omega.” Draco’s whole body stiffened as he slowly turned to face the alpha.

“What did you say?”

Draco sat in his Uncle’s class slowly plotting revenge against Elizabeth, whom he was sure started the rumor. He glared at her from where he was sitting and wished class was over so he could set her straight. 

The door slammed open and in rushed Professor Snape, looking frustrated as usual, “There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to enjoy the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few…” Draco’s Uncle locked eyes with him before continuing, “who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death.” Draco smirked to himself as he knew he was exceptional in potions already. 

It was then that Draco saw Snape’s attention was diverted to Potter, who was not paying attention. “Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not...pay...attention.” Draco winced as his Uncle’s tone took that biting that always made him cower. 

Draco mused on a time when he was much younger that his Uncle caught him sneaking out into the gardens when he was not allowed and had that same biting fierce tone.

“And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?” Draco realized Professor Snape was testing Potter, and although he knew the answer, he would not be subjecting himself to such a pitiful display as the likes of what Granger was putting forth. 

“I don’t know sir,” Potter whispered quietly. A spark of pity stirred inside of Draco but he determinedly pushed it down and marked it off as omegan weakness.

“Pity. Clearly, fame isn't everything, is it, Mr. Potter?” Snape turned away from mocking the boy and started teaching. ‘Finally’ was the only thing that came to Draco’s mind at the time.

Later in the Great Hall it was midday and Draco finally had time to confront Elizabeth. 

“You are spreading lies about me, and I will not stand for it, Eliza.” Draco said pointedly. The girl huffed and stood to meet him face to face.

“I would never spread lies about you Draco, I simply pointed out the fact that you act nothing like a pureblood...I mean reading? That seems to be a little far fetched from an actual activity a true pureblood would take part in.” Burke smiled and laughed lightly as her friends joined in, the same second years from the night before.

“‘Tis a shame that you say that Burke, because I would have to reveal the fact that Mr. Burke might have had relations with a muggle maid a while back.” Draco smirked at her gasp and when the second years took a step away from the girl. 

“I won’t forget this Malfoy,” she screamed and stormed out of the room. 

“If anyone else would like to check the authenticity of my blood-status may simply ask, though know that I have a great amount of knowledge for most of your families and can crush your reputations very, very quickly,” Draco threw out has he strode confidently out the door. 

“Good afternoon, class.” Professor Hooch greeted as she walked quickly onto the field. 

“Good afternoon, Madame Hooch.” The class reverberated back to her. Draco was barely paying attention and instead pondering over Elizabeth’s words, did he really act so un-omegan like that it could be cause to rumors?

“Welcome to your first flying lesson.” Draco smiled lightly before gazing down at his broom. “Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom and say, Up!”

Draco looked down at his broom and glanced to see Potter’s broom fly into his hand. Deciding to put the thoughts in the back of his brain and lifted his right hand, “Up!”

It immediately flew into his hand and he smugly smiled, feeling pretty proud of himself for the moment. 

“Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. And grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end.” Draco, never allowed to fly before, looked wearily down at the stick but reluctantly climbed a top, “When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, and then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle...3...2…”

Once the whistle blew, Draco was about to kick off before he noticed that Neville lifted off the ground, looking quite frightened. 

Draco watched in amusement and a little fear for his peer as he began to soar away. He could nearly stand to watch him soar through the sky and hit a wall, conking along it and then swooping off. All the while, he is screaming. He began to zoom back towards the group of students. Hooch holds out her wand to stop him. 

“Mr. Longbottom!” Hooch yelled as Neville approached. The students scattered and Hooch dived out of the way. Neville went through the scatter and up a tower. 

He zoomed past a statue of a man with a sharp spear. Neville’s cloak caught on it while he is flipped off the broom and hung there. “Oh. Ah...help!” He yelled as he wavered there. Draco gasped and put a hand over his mouth. Neivelle hung there for a moment then the cloak ripped, and he fell, catching on a torch, but then slipping out and falling to the ground. “Ahh!” He screamed. 

Draco walked closer to him, his hand still over his mouth in shock as he looked at the young alpha in pain on the ground. 

“Everyone out of the way!” Professor Hooch yelled as she ran through the group, scattering them. “Oh, oh, oh, oh dear. It's a broken wrist. Tch, tch, tch. Good boy, come on now, up you get.” Draco noticed the Remembrall and watched Blaise grab it off the ground. 

Hooch begins to lead Neville away with her and turned to the rest of her students, “Everyone's to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say, Quidditch.”

Blaise snickered from beside Draco and said, “You know Draco, maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat ass.” Blaise began to laugh nastily while Draco couldn’t tell whether he should laugh or not, unsure what a pureblood omega would do in this situation. It took him a moment but then he realized he was a damn pureblood omega and he knew exactly what to do. 

“Now Blaise that isn’t very nice,” Draco tutted gently. He grabbed the ball from his acquaintance's hand and said, “It wasn’t his fault after all, Longbottoms are not very well known for their brain capacity.”

Next to him Daphne giggled and he knew that it was the perfect reply. 

“Give it here, Malfoy.” Potter demanded as he reached his hand out. Draco raised an eyebrow and looked at Blaise for a split second. 

“Why don’t you go get it?” Draco taunted as he threw the ball in the air. Blaise quickly mounted his broom and took off flying with it. Potter went after him and the rest of the students were left to deal with collateral.

“Can’t you fight your battles on your own, eh Malfoy?” Weasel huffed as he tried to continue the fight on the ground, obviously jealous of his friend.

“Well, Weasel, you should know that proper pureblood omegas do not fly on brooms. But of course your family has already tarnished that title so much, it is not your fault that you do not know such things!” The young alpha blushed brightly as the pureblood’s began snickering quietly.

The red-headed Granger seemed to want to interject, but she was interrupted when Harry landed on the ground. 

“Good job, Harry!” A young Gryffindor commented as the ‘savior’ showed off his prize. All went quiet as McGonagall stocked onto the field.

“Harry Potter? Follow me.” Potter put his head down and walked sullenly after her. Draco, Daphne, and George giggled in the background.

“Seeker?” Blaise screamed at the people in front of him. Theodore seemed to have had a chord struck as well, looking a little upset and unusually quiet. 

“‘Tis not a big deal,” Draco said idly as he finished his potions homework. Elizabeth was sitting farthest away from him, still glaring slightly and huffing every now and again. “Besides, it is your own fault…”

“How is it possibly my fault?” Blaise demanded, slamming a hand on the table.

Draco stood abruptly and got in his face, “Next time keep the damn ball away from Potter and maybe he will not catch it.” George snorted at that and Draco nodded at her. Looking up he realized the owl’s had arrived with the day's mail.

Draco caught his parchments and began sorting through it, quickly noticing a note from his father. He glanced at Eliza, who seemed to be sickly satisfied about something.

He ripped it open and quickly read it’s contents:

Dear Draco,

It has come to my attention that you have not been setting a good representation of what it is to be a pureblood Omega, this is not only disappointing to me, but to your mother as well.  
I have sent a note to Professor Dumbeldore that will let him know of your hidden stash of reading material. If I hear another word of your disobedience again, I will pull you out and put you in the Beauxbaton all-omega school.

Signed,  
Your Loving Father,  
Lucius Malfoy.

He looked up from the letter and looked towards the table at the end of the hall, thankful that it seemed as if Dumbledore had yet to receive his father’s letter. He looked towards Elizabeth and her smug face before turning away and stalking out of the great hall. 

Professor Flitwick’s class, while normally one of Draco’s favorites, was now being used as time for Draco to think over his father’s letter. 

“One of a wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation, the ability to make objects fly. Uh, do you all have your feathers?” Draco sneered to himself as Granger raised hers. “Good. Now, uh, don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing, hmm? The swish and flick. Everyone.” Draco haphazardly lifted his wand and performed the movement. “The swish and flick. Good. And enunciate. Wingardium Leviosa. Off you go then.”

Draco begrundly picked his head off of the desk and attempted the spell, “Wingardium Levio-saaa.”

It didn’t do anything and Draco huffed before trying a few more times. Eventually he began only lightly doing it and thinking at the same time. 

“Oh, well done! See here, everyone! Ms. Granger's done it! Oh, splendid!” Draco glanced over at her and raised an eyebrow at her form, he could admit that he was slightly impressed. He’d have to remember to talk to her outside of her friend group.

Later that day Draco was pacing in his room, preparing himself for when Dumbeldore entered. Earlier in the day, after class, he had taken time to move most of his books to a hidden tower where he could go to read, but he still hid some under his bed that he hadn’t yet gotten to when a letter arrived for him to go to his rooms. The young omega heard footsteps coming up and steeled himself.

When he heard the footsteps come closer he ran and slammed the door shut, blocking it with his body, “I’m sorry I prepared myself all day but I just can’t part with them!”

“It’s me, you idiot.” Draco scrunched his eyebrows before throwing the door open to see Theodore standing there.

“What the hell do you want?” Draco questioned rudely. He huffed and walked over to his bed, flopping down. “You’re not even allowed to be in here, you could get expelled.”

“Then I shall die a happy man, seeing you my sweet,” Theodore said dramatically as he flopped down next to Draco. The latter rolled his eyes but turned to lay on his back side by side with the alpha.

Theo turned to look at Draco and asked, “So how are things?”

“I wish to jump out my window for pieces of literature,” Draco said plainly, turning and glancing at his oldest friend.

“Sounds like your usual,” Theodore said with a jerk of his head. He then turned to lock eyes with Draco and said, “You are the smartest person I know.”

Draco scoffed and shook his head absently, “That is a lie but I thank you for it because I am feeling pretty shitty at the moment.”

Theodore laughed loudly and for once in the silence of his bedroom, Draco laughed with him. A familiar and joyful laugh he no longer emitted as often as he used to.

Theodore slowly stopped laughing and stared down at Draco’s smile. The omega seemed to catch up on this and turned to look him in the eyes, “What is it?”

Theodore shook his head slowly and said, “Nothing, I just…”

Multiple footsteps were heard coming up the stairs and Draco quickly jumped out of bed. He saw the shadows coming up the stairs and said, “You have to hide!” 

Theodore looked around the room and dove under the bed. Draco began making protests as that would be the first place they looked, but then straightened himself out. As he did, Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor McGonnigal, and his Uncle Severus entered his rooms.

“Hello, Headmaster, Professor’s.” Draco greeted nervously. He rubbed his hands together before saying, “Tea?” 

“Young Malfoy, it would be best if you would simply explain what is the matter that your father inquired to us about.” McGonnigal said firmly, though with kindness in her voice.

“Well I just haven’t gotten along best with a fellow omega, but we have worked things out. She regrets deeply sending the letter she did to her father, I have forgiven her, and we can all move on.” Draco clapped his hands together.

“Then you won’t mind us checking your room?” Snape asked with a raised eyebrow. Draco squeezed his eyes shut and relucectantly nodded a yes, allowing them to search his rooms.

They shuffled around for a bit, carelessly and quite fast. Draco was happy that they mainly focused on opening his trunks for any items. 

Snape, being ever the investigator, thought to look under the bed and quickly knelt down to see. He spotted the satchel he knew his nephew always carried books in and looked past it. He was about to stand up when he saw something moving under the bed. 

His eyes widened in fury as he noticed the foot and quickly grasped onto it to drag the owner forward. The other two adult occupants looked on in astonishment at young Knott- though Dumbeldore didn’t really look too shocked. 

“It is an outrage that Alpha’s are just allowed to wander into Omega’s rooms, never mind the fact that you all have carelessly allowed my son to be blamed for sneaking in books, which is absurd in itself!” Lucius Malfoy ranted on, pacing throughout the room. He had been talking for so long that even Theodore Knott Sr. Seemed to have a headache. The latter looked at his son in disappointment, causing the younger Theodore to look down. Draco seemed to be quite upset as well, ringing his hands together.

“Lucius, might I add that perhaps Draco should be enrolled at Beauxbaton, the all-omega academy? ” Theodore Sr. said harshly as he stood and walked towards the young boy. 

Lucius stepped in front of his son and nodded at the idea, “yes, that may be the only solution at this point.”

“Father, I love Hogwarts, please don’t make me leave,” Draco begged his father. Lucius gave him a stern look that told him to be quiet. 

“Stop this, all this is my fault,” Theodore yelled as he stood abruptly from his seat. Draco turned to look at him in concern, worried for what may happen to his friend. “I snuck into his dorms and I encouraged Draco to bring his books...I want what's best for him, and I don't think he should be punished for this.”

Lucius and Theodore looked at each other before silently turning and conversing quietly. While they talked, Theodore turned and gave Draco an encouraging smile. 

“We have decided that you can stay Draco,” Lucius said, finally turning and resting a hand on his son's shoulder. 

“It will be in everyone's best interest that Theodore attends an all-alpha academy in America for the time being,” Theodore grimly stated. He walked up and grabbed Theodore’s arm tightly, followed by the protests of the teachers. As he led his son out the door, Draco looked at his father in shock and went to go run after Theodore. 

“Now, now, son, return to your classes, you will see him in the summer.” Lucius dismissed as he grabbed Draco’s forearm and carelessly pushed him in the direction of the Great Hall.

Draco ran down the halls and entered the Great Hall, walking up to Elizabeth she began to talk while he stalked up to her.

“Come begging for forgiveness have you-“ she was cut off abruptly as Draco slapped her clean on the face. The Great Hall went completely silent except for the sound of the young Malfoy’s retreating steps.

An empty Omega bathroom found the young omega sobbing uncontrollably to himself in silence. He had just arrived and sat down on the ground when he heard similar sniffles coming from a stall.

Wiping the tears off his cheeks he stood and walked closer to the sound.

“Are you okay?” Draco asked hesitantly. He heard the sniffles stop briefly before a voice filtered through. 

“No.” It was immediately clear that the voice belonged to one Hermione Granger. She was silent for another moment before the door opened and she hesitantly asked, “Are you?”

“....No.” Draco admitted. He walked slowly over to the wall and slid down to rest sitting on the bathroom floor. He felt so pathetic, he was even talking to a mudblood.

Said girl slid next to him and said quietly, “I have no friends.”

“Same.” Draco said immediately. He then laughed lightly and said, “I think I may have let my whole family down, all because I can’t be a good omega.”

“I think I lost my friends for the same reason, we’re too smart for our own good.” Draco nodded absently in agreement before wrapping his hands around himself. Granger took note of what he was doing and added, “You know I don’t really like you, you are mean in spirit and no doubt despise me for my blood heritage.” 

Draco unwrapped his hands, ending his pity party and said, “This is all true. However, I believe we can find a truce.” Hermione raised an eyebrow, which Draco took as a sign to continue. “I have hidden books in a secret East Wing, I will allow you to go in there and study.”

“What’s in it for you?” Hermione asked suspiciously. Draco hesitated briefly before saying,

“I need protection.” Draco began slowly, unaware if he should divulge the whole story. “My closest friend has regrettably had to leave due to a rude bitch not minding her own business.” Hermione raised her eyebrows in shock, which Draco ignored and continued to talk. “You are friends with Potter, and while I do have bodyguard betas and a few alphas, I am unsure if they like me after I slapped their friend in the face.”

“I can help you with this, though I do not know if Harry and I are still friends. I must admit that perhaps you could just play into their whims to win them over...like that of Catherine the Great.” Hermione supplied easily. Draco pondered for a moment before realizing that yes perhaps he could just put on a show.

As they were talking there came a thundering sound from down the hall, Draco and Hermione tensed and looked at each other in worry. Hermione gestured into the stall and they both quickly ducked inside. 

From inside the stall, the two omegas observed a troll stocking into the bathroom. Draco looked as if he was about to cry but Hermione quickly slapped a hand over his mouth. It seemed even the smallest noise alerted the giant creature as it raised its club and smashed the top part of the stall.

Hermione and Draco screamed and ducked down. While this was going on, Ron and Harry emerged from the doorway and noticed the two omegas. 

“Move you two!” Potter yelled at them from the door. Draco noticed he had yelled first and grabbed Hermione’s arm to push her under the sink while the troll smashed the remaining stalls. However the troll saw their movements and went to smash the sink when Weasel started throwing wood and the creature. 

Harry got out his wand and began to run forward and grabbed the troll's club, and was lifted up in the air. Draco gasped in horror at the sight. 

Harry began to exclaim, “Whooa! Whoa, whoa!” As he landed on the troll's head, and was hurled forward, then back, and his wand went up the troll's nose.

“Ew.” Ron said while his face looked disgusted. Draco and Hermione similarly scrunched up their faces and looked at each other in disgust. 

The troll snorted, and whipped around, causing Harry to move with it, “Whoa, whoa whoa!”

The troll got Harry off its head and was holding him by one leg, upside down. It geared up its club and swiped at Harry. He pulled himself up, then down. The troll swiped again.

Harry looked at Ron and yelled, “Do something!”

Ron looked around and asked loudly, “What?”

“Anything! Hurry up!”

Ron grabbed his wand while from under the sink, Hermione waved her hand. Draco looked at her in confusion and was trying to push her hand down.

Hermione yelled loudly, “Swish and flick!”

Draco huffed as Hermione pushed him off, “Is this really time for a charms lesson?” The male omega screamed at her. 

“There’s always time for a charms lesson.” Hermione said very seriously. 

Ron nodded and said, “Wingardium Leviosa!” The club was lifted out of the troll's hand and hovered above its head. The troll looked up, confused, just as the club came crashing back down. Ron looked at his wand in amazement, “Cool.” It hits the troll's head and the troll wavers, then drops Harry, who crawled away, and came. crashing down, hard.

Hermione and Draco slowly approached the troll hesitantly. Draco looked at it in disgust and said, “Is it dead?”

“I don’t think so, just knocked out.” Harry turned to Draco and asked, “Why are you here?” 

Draco floundered for a minute, unsure what to say to get him in a good spot with Potter. Luckily, Hermione connected their arms and said, “he was comforting me after he found me in the bathroom, us omega’s have to stick together after all.”

Harry disgustingly collected his wand. Suddenly, McGonagall, Snape, Lucius and Quirrell came rushing in.

McGonagall looked rightly shocked while Lucius looked like he may murder someone, “Oh! Oh, my goodness! E-Explain yourselves, both of you!”

Ron and Harry looked sheepishly at McGonagall, “Well, what it is…”

Hermione unhooked herself from Draco and said, “It's my fault, Professor McGonagall.” 

Professor McGonagall looked shocked and said, “Ms. Granger?”

Hermione looked back at Draco who slightly shook his head, “I went looking for the troll. I'd read about them and thought I could handle it. But I was wrong.”

“I-I came to help her too, father.” Draco inputted meekly. He stood next to Hermione and said, “I wanted to show you all that I can handle myself...we can handle ourselves.”

Lucius had that crazed upset look in his eye and he spit, “And you almost got yourself killed, I will take you back to your dorms Draco, as it seems you cannot even follow that simple order. I will not stand this level of disobedience.”

Draco looked sadly at Hermione and mouth ‘I’m sorry’ before reluctantly walking towards his father. Lucius roughly grabbed Draco’s hand and dragged him out of the bathrooms. 

Later that night and after having a talk with his father, Draco was duly brushing his hair. He heard giggling and then the door opened to reveal Daphne, Eliza, and George. They all went silent and Draco noticed Elizabeth looked a little guilty.

Draco stood up and put his hair brush on his vanity before saying, “I am sorry Eliza for what I’ve done to you. I now realize my actions have not been the nicest towards you.”

Elizabeth looked smug for a moment and said, “I accept your apology.” Draco glared at her for a second before she finally sighed and said, “I don’t want to hate you, and I am sorry as well about Theodore leaving...but you were very rude our first night here.”

“And I apologize for that, and I hope that we can become more acquainted as I work on….strengthening my omegan qualities.” Draco said carefully as he slowly approached her. 

She jerked her head and seemed to think over what he was saying, “Alright, let’s be friends. But I am still suspicious of you.”

“That 's all I ask,” Draco said brightly before squeaking like Daphne and saying, “How fun it’ll be here!” Daphne squealed and nodded as well while George began talking about a male Gryffindor she met in the hallways while Draco relaxed and smiled. 

Early the next morning, Draco was walking down to the Great Hall with his friends. Though it was not spoken, everyone was aware that their friend was a bit sad due to Theodore’s transfer to another school. 

As they entered the hall, Draco took notice that Potter was looking a little depressed and he furrowed his brow in curiosity. 

He turned to his group and said, “I hoped to wish the player’s today a good luck.” Elizabeth looked a little shocked but then slowly smiled.

“How delightful! Yes, we must go!” Daphne agreed excitably. 

“Of course!” Elizabeth added. Draco nodded at her and walked towards the Gryffindor table. Eliza raised an eyebrow and said, “Surely we should wish our own team good luck first?”

Draco paused and said, “Right, yes.”

They walked over to the Slytherin table and walked up to the alpha’s in their quidditch uniforms. Draco sneered to himself when he noticed Marcus Flint sitting there. 

“Oh how adorable, the first years have come to wish you all good luck!” A nasally voice commented as they walked up to them. Draco silently rolled his eyes at the excitable Marial Alcott. She put her pumpkin juice down and tuttered over to them. 

“Marial, how nice to see you.” Draco said politely. She smiled kindly and grabbed his hands before leading him over to the table.

“It is so nice to be able to talk other than our brief encounter on your first night,” she laughed lightly and he attempted to join in. “Right, well, we have all heard you have caused quite the stir within Hogwarts, it’s so fresh when one gets to be young and free such as yourself.”

Draco looked up at her in confusion and asked, “My actions have not offended you?”

“Why, you are still a child in a way, and you were just displaying those actions,” Marial said seriously. Elizabeth snorted next to her and Draco shot her a quick glare. “But anyways, that is all in the past. You are after all one of the most influential families in the pureblood circle! I am sure that these first few months have just been early jitters, right omegas?”

The older omegas around her giggled and Draco nodded slowly, “Yes, I will be doing my best to represent the pureblood name more correctly.” 

Marial smiled before turning to Draco’s friends, “How ‘bout I just let you say ‘hello’ to the quidditch players now, hmm?”

She moved out of the way and took the older omegas with her. Draco sighed and then smiled before sending his congratulations to the team. 

When he was done, the Slytherin marched over to Harry, Hermione, and Ron while his friends were preoccupied. “I wish you the best of luck today, Potter. Try not to die, alright?” Harry nodded absently at him. “Hermione, come with me.”

“Well I-“ Draco cut her off by dragging her away and towards their secret wing. “Look, Malfoy you can’t just drag me around.”

“Do not worry, you will forgive once you see this…” as he finished talking he threw open the doors to the hidden East wing tucked away in a forgotten corridor. It was truly beautiful, natural lighting and old school supplies in a small corner tucked away. 

“Oh wow,” Hermione breathed as she walked into the room. Draco nodded excitedly as he looked around the room. 

He had filled the shelves with books he brought from his house and notes on different lectures for one to study. Draco also found old astrology equipment that they could put to good use. 

“We shall be able to read and accomplish just as much as any Alpha in here!” Draco exclaimed as he jumped in excitement. Hermione looked around before landing on Draco and slowly smiling before jumping as well.

“This is so amazingly spectacular!” Hermione screamed. They jumped together before breaking up and rushing to read the different books, even though Draco had read them all anyway. 

The time passed by quickly and pretty soon Draco glanced at the father’s clock, realizing that the quidditch game would be starting soon. “We have to go, I’ll get in so much trouble if I’m not there.”

Hermione nodded and they quickly put their books away before walking out. When they got to the hallway they joined arms and started running towards the fields. 

“There you are!” They heard Daphne yell in the distance. They stopped and turned to see the girl jogging up to them. The rest of Draco’s group was behind her and walking towards them.

“We were just going to the game,” Draco said to his friends once they all had caught up. 

“With a mudblood?” Pansy questioned rudely? Her nose scrunched up in annoyance while Hermione glared back at her. 

“With a friend, we were studying together when we realized the time.” Draco huffed and turned to start heading towards the field with Hermione.

“You need to stop running off,” Blaise sang as he caught up to them. “Two omegas alone in such a big castle, not the best combination.”

“Funny how you think you own him,” Hermione hummed to herself, receiving a glare from Blaise.

“I was not running off, as no respectable pureblooded omega would, I was simply studying with my friend.” Draco put it simply, giving Blaise a side smile. “Besides, it is good for someone with a high social standing, such as myself, to make friends in all places, wouldn’t you agree, Elizabeth?”

The girl rolled her eyes and paused for a moment but then said, “Yes I suppose so.” Daphne nodded in agreement and hooked arms with Draco on his open side.

“Yes, I agree. What a spectacular perspective, Draco!” Daphne squealed. She then turned to Hermione and said, “I just realized that I have never properly introduced myself, my name is Daphne Greengrass!”

“A pleasure, Hermione Granger.” Hermione gave her a polite smile and they shook hands in between Draco, who rolled his eyes. 

“Oh and that is Georgia, call her George. Elizabeth, call her Eliza. As well as Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle!” They all nodded off at there names and Hermione kept her smile nice and polite. 

Draco seemed to ignore the conversation entirely as they made their way to the stands. When they eventually reached the stands Hermione decided to go along with Draco to the Slytherin side- damning the consequences.

She got strange looks but they were quickly shut up when Draco shot a glare at them. The players have begun zooming out onto the pitch. Everyone began cheering, Draco clapped and yelled in excitement. 

Over a speaker they heard the announcer, Lee Jordan, begin to speak, “Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts' first Quidditch game of the season! Today's game Slytherin versus Gryffindor!”

The players took their positions in a circle in the air. Draco watched Harry weave into the front. “The players take their positions as Madam Hooch steps out onto the field to begin the game.”

“Now, I want a nice clean game...from all of you.” It didn’t go unnoticed by Draco and his friends that she focused on the Slytherin’s when saying that.

“The bludgers are up...followed by the Golden Snitch. Remember, the snitch is worth 150 points. The seeker who catches the Snitch ends the game.”

The snitch zoomed around each Seeker's head, then disappeared. Hooch grabbed the Quaffle.

“The Quaffle is released...and the game begins!”

Draco cheered with his friends around him, Hermione looking very excited, which made sense as it was her first game.

Gryffindor took possession of the ball and a chaser, Angelina Johnson, zoomed past the Slytherins towards her goal, and threw the ball. There is a distant ding as Lee announces.

“Angelina Johnson scores! 10 points for Gryffindor!” He then pressed a button and a 10 showed up beside a plaque with Gryffindors name.

The Slytherins reluctantly clapped around them, Hermione cheering loudly beside them.

“Slytherin takes possession of the Quaffle. Bletchley passes to Captain Marcus Flint.”

Flint dodged the people around him and threw for the Gryffindor hoops. Oliver appeared and whacked the ball away with his broom. Draco took note of Flint’s angry expression and frowned. Johnson and Katie Bell began passing the Quaffle back and forth as they strategized to score. Johnson takes it, throws, and once again scores for Gryffindor!

“Another 10 points to Gryffindor!” Lee yells. This time when Hermione cheers, Draco yells along with her. 

On the other side, they hear the Gryffindors give a loud cheer as well.

It then became apparent that the Slytherins had decided to get messy. They dodged, kicked, and tried to score. But once again, Oliver blocked with a smug smile on his face.

Flint grabbed a beater bat from one and whacked a bludger right at Oliver. It hits Oliver in the stomach and he falls to the ground.

The Slytherins laughed, Draco giggling as well before shutting up at Hermione’s glare. 

The Slytherin members head off. One jumps over George (or Fred) and scores. 

The Slytherins cheered and Draco screamed in excitement, Hermione even cheered for the legitimate score.

Sadly though, Flint and another Slytherin began to box Johnson in and sent her into the capes covering one of the towers. She fell down and was out. The crowd boos. Slytherin scores once again. Suddenly, on the other side of the field, Harry began to head off after what was probably the snitch when his broom started bucking and turning.

Hermione turned to Draco and asked, “What's going on with Harry's broomstick?” The male omega shrugged and squinted to get a better look at Harry. 

Hermione looked through binoculars that she brought with her to get a closer look at Harry, then at Snape, who was muttering something.

“It's Snape! He's jinxing the broom!” Hermione yelled at her friend. Draco gave her a perplexed look.

“Jinxing the broom? What sort of rubbish is that?” Draco demanded with a sneer. He was pulled towards the girl and the binoculars were shoved onto his face. He squinted at them and did indeed see his Uncle muttering something. 

“Okay...so what about it? Why should that matter to me?” Draco asked her with a raised eyebrow.

She glared at him and said, “Well he won’t be very good at protecting you if he’s dead, now will he?”

“Fine, what do we do?” Draco asked her, sounding quite bored but now with a little concern. 

Hermione gave him an evil smirk and said, “Leave it to me.” She handed Draco her binoculars and ran off. 

“Sometimes I wonder if she should’ve been in Slytherin…” Draco mused to himself. George shot him a look but said nothing of it. 

Draco quickly found himself again and looked through the binoculars as Harry is knocked around. Everyone gasped as he then fell, dangling by one arm from the broom.

Meanwhile Hermione is hurrying up a tower. She snuck underneath Snape and touched his cloak with her wand.

“Lacarnum Inflamarae.” When she said that, a spark ignited and Snape's cloak caught fire. Hermione then quickly walked away. 

A man next to Snape yelled, “Fire! You're on fire!”

Snape looked at the man before looking down. He abruptly stood and knocked the man down who fell into Quirrell, who then also fell. Draco looks on in concern as Snape bats out the fire and acts as though nothing happened. Draco then turned to see Harry’s broom had stopped bucking, and Harry had climbed back on, taking off towards the snitch. 

Harry rammed the Slytherin Seeker, then was butted out. He returned, smashing the Seeker again as the Snitch dives. The boys followed, but they approached the ground quickly. The Slytherin Seeker backed out, and Harry pulled up his broom as he followed the Snitch, feet above the ground. Harry stood up, and stepped forward, trying to grab the ball. He went too far, and toppled off the broom with a yelp, tumbling on the ground. He got up and lurched.

Everyone gasps, including Draco who is now looking without the binoculars down at the boy-who-lived. Hermione appeared beside a tower to try and see what was going on.

Harry lurched and the Snitch popped out of his mouth. Draco sneered and rolled his eyes, because of course Potter would catch the snitch. 

“He's got the Snitch! Harry Potter receives 150 points for catching the Snitch!”

Hooch blew her whistle and announced, “Gryffindor wins!”

Draco clapped begrudgingly, only laughing when Hermione jumps up beside him cheering loudly. 

From the ground, Harry raised the Snitch into the air and the crowd, and his team, increases their cheers. 

“Go go Gryffindor! Go go Gryffindor! Go go Gryffindor! Go go Gryffindor!”

Hermione and Draco separated themselves from Draco’s group with a poor excuse and ran up to Harry and Ron.

“Congratulations Harry, that was brilliant!” Hermione cheered. Draco rolled his eyes but nodded on in agreement. 

“Thanks Hermione, especially for helping me with my broom.” Harry said while giving Hermione a smile. 

“Absolute nonsense, I still don’t understand why Uncle Severus would do that.” Draco insisted as he grabbed Hermione’s arm in his. 

Hagrid, who was also walking with them said, “Nonsense. Why would Snape put a curse on Harry's broom?”

“Draco and I saw him do it, he was muttering while Harry’s broom was out of control.” Hermione told the man as they continued walking the path. 

Harry then joined in and said, “Who knows. Why was he trying to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween?”

“I’m sorry, what?” Draco asked as he stood in shock for a moment. 

Hagrid raised an eyebrow and asked, “Who told you 'bout Fluffy?”

Ron snorted, “Fluffy?”

“That thing has a name?”

Hagrid looked briefly shocked and said, “Well, of course he's got a name. He's mine. I bought him off an Irish feller I met down at the pub last year. Then I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-“

“Yes?” Harry smirked. 

Hagrid muttered, “Shouldn'ta said that. Don't ask any more questions. That's top secret, that is.”

Harry turned to Hagrid and said, “But Hagrid, whatever Fluffy's guarding, Snape's trying to steal it!”

“Codswallop. Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher.”

“Hogwarts teacher or not, I know a curse when I see one. I've read all about them. You have to keep eye contact. And Snape wasn't blinking.” Hermione persisted. 

“Exactly.”

Hagrid sighed and turned to the students, “Now, you listen to me, all four of you. You're meddlin' in things that ought not to be meddled in. It's dangerous. What that dog is guarding is strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel.

Harry perked up and asked, “Nicholas Flamel?”

Hagrid muttered again and began to walk off, “I shouldn't have said that. I should not have said that. I should not have said that.”

Harry turned to his friends, “Nicholas Flamel...Who's Nicholas Flamel?”

Hermione sighed and admitted, “I don't know.”

“While I just love being left in the dark, what is going on?” Draco drawled. The three Gryffindors gave him a look.

“We’re not entirely sure ourselves, but we found something in that hallway Dumbeldore told us not to go down. A huge three-headed dog guarding something.” Hermione explained.

Draco shook his head and said, “Well good luck with that, I think you all should listen to Hagrid and not meddle.”

Harry and Ron scrunch their noses while Hermione yelled, “Research Nicholas Flammel for us!” 

“I will not!” Draco yelled back as he ran off to go find his other friends. 

Christmas time at Hogwarts was beautiful, Hagrid had got a beautiful big tree from the Grand Hall and every single corridor was decorated with festive decorations. Today Draco was sitting outside in the snow with Daphne, George, Pansy, and Blaise, studying for their end-of-semester finals. 

“All I am saying is that they should just give us end-of-year finals, it would be much less stressful…” Pansy ranted, pausing when she realized she was admitting to being stressed. “..for the omegas at least.”

Draco rolled his eyes and slammed his textbook closed. “I am afraid I have to get ready to leave.” 

“Oh we all know why Draco is eager to leave!” Daphne squealed, standing up suddenly from the bench. “You will be getting to see Theodore at the Malfoy’s ball in a few weeks, I shall be going as well!”

George rolled her eyes but stood up as well to join arms with the other two omegas. Blaise rolled his eyes as well, but not in fondness but annoyance for Malfoy’s love of Knott. Pansy noticed Blaise’s sour expression but said nothing of it for the moment. 

“Yes I suppose it will be grand to see Theodore again,” Draco said while smiling softly. It was obvious that he had gone off into his mind. They walked into the castle to see Elizabeth with her bags packed. 

“Goodbye Eliza, I hope you have a good holiday, and I can’t wait to see you at the ball,” Draco said kindly. He was happy that he and the girl had become friends recently, or at least stopped hating each other. Elizabeth gave him a genuine smile and hugged Draco briefly. Draco then turned to his friends again and said, “I will be right back, I must go wish some other people goodbye.”

His friends nodded and he wandered into the Great Halloween see Harry, Hermione, and Ron talking.

“Goodbye, I fear I will not be seeing any of you all for a while,” Draco fake-pouted. Hermione rolled her eyes but hugged Draco none-the-less. He looked over her shoulders and his eyes lit up, “Oh Wizards-chess! I was never allowed to play, my father always said it would be a useless pass-time for me.”

“It’s totally barbaric in my opinion,” Hermione commented. Ron rolled his eyes and Harry snickered lightly. 

Weasley seemed to consider for a moment before saying, “Would you like to play the next round, Malfoy?”

Draco looked shocked for a moment, blinking owlishly before saying, “I no, I must leave in a moment..besides, I have already made father mad a few times this year.” Ron snorted and turned back to the game. 

“Anyway we’ve looked in the library hundreds of times,” Ron complained. Draco raised an eyebrow but assumed it was just an earlier conversation and remained silent. 

“Not in the restricted section...Happy Christmas,” Hermione announced as she looped arms with Draco. He smiled and they turned to walk out. When they arrived back into the hall, Draco realized that Elizabeth had already left and his father had arrived.

He quickly turned to her and said, “I have to go now, I hope to see you when we return.” Hermione looked and saw Lucius glaring. She nodded and quickly turned back to go and grab her bags, leaving Draco to his other friends. 

“I will see you soon Daphne,” Draco said quietly, hugging the girl tightly. He said goodbye to his other friends before making his way to the carriage. 

“We will be discussing this later, Draco.” His father said cooly. Draco internally winced and outwardly nodded his head as he climbed inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient with me....I will start updating more frequently after this chapter because I just watched all the Harry Potter movies and I have so many ideas!!
> 
> Also just wanted to ask....Do you think I should start a tumblr page so that you all can see some concept art/ask questions/hear song inspirations? Idk if I should but it’s just a thought...


End file.
